User blog:CEDJunior/Piper Mannox (Take Two)
Piper Mannox (Tattiawna Jones) is the tragic villainess from "The Devil You Know," episode 1.06 of Take Two (airdate July 26, 2018). She is a bounty hunter who previously worked with private investigator Eddie Valetik on his cases. Piper appeared in Eddie's office and asked for his help in finding escaped killer Ryan Conrad. Eddie was reluctant due to Piper's methods, but Samantha "Sam" Smith wanted her and Eddie to work with Piper. The trio went on the case, which included Piper and Sam heading to a bar frequented by one of Conrad's buddies, Jimmy Tobin, who gave information on Conrad. Due to Eddie's indignation with Piper putting Sam in apparent danger (and despite Sam's protests and defense of Piper), Piper was cut off from the duo, leaving her to go on her own in search for Conrad. After the duo spoke to Conrad's ex-girlfriend, Gina Martin, Roberto Vasquez called Eddie and informed him that he and Monica spotted Gina going inside her house. However, when Eddie and Sam got there, they saw that it was Piper disguised as Gina in a plan to lure Conrad (who was looking to kill Gina). The plan works, as Conrad appeared and held the triumvirate at gunpoint, but Eddie and Sam subdue Conrad. Afterwards, Piper betrays the pair and takes Conrad for herself, with both of them figuring that Piper's sole motivation was collecting the bounty. While looking for info on Conrad, though, it was revealed that Piper's quest for Conrad was personal. On November 2, 2014, Conrad murdered a woman named Sierra Parker, who was revealed as Piper's girlfriend. Piper was let heartbroken and riddled with guilt, as she felt that she should have saved Sierra, and went on the hunt for Conrad for revenge. She was spotted at a mountain area holding Conrad at gunpoint, while forcing him to dig his own grave, as Piper was set on killing Conrad. The villainous hunter was later confronted by Sam, who attempted to talk her down before she was tackled by Eddie. Piper tearfully pleaded with Eddie to let her get her vengeance, only for Eddie to ziptie Piper to the steering wheel of her car. This was followed by another reveal: Piper received a $50K payment to go after Conrad, as she was (unknowingly) a pawn for corrupt judge Noah Chambers, aka Deacon, who made the payment. Piper stated that she was going after Conrad anyway, and the payment was a bonus. Though Conrad was saved and returned to prison, it was revealed that Conrad's placement in the prison was part of Deacon's plan to have Alex Bishop (the father of Gina's baby) killed, as he was testifying against Deacon. The plan succeeds and Bishop is killed by Conrad, who didn't even know that he was tied to Deacon, and regarding Piper, she was not arrested due to not going through with her plan. Sam later informed Piper that Sierra's murder case was being reopened, only for Piper to state that it wouldn't make a difference due to Conrad already being punished for killing Bishop. Trivia *Despite her Freudian Excuse, Piper Mannox is Take Two's very first villainess. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Fate: Karma Houdini